


smile could light The Electric City

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: A late night confession, has Sansa calling for her sister’s advice.written for the jon x sansa remix





	smile could light The Electric City

“Arya?” The waver in Sansa’s voice had Arya on high alert even at the late hour. “Did I wake you? Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t even realize it was so late.”

“It’s not a big deal, what’s wrong?” She grabbed a tee shirt from the floor, waving a silencing hand at Gendry who stretched for her. 

“I ruined everything.” She said softly. So she finally called off the wedding, Arya had been waiting for it. She knew if Jon just told Sansa the truth it would all work out. 

“Mom and Dad’ll get over it,”

“I think Jon hates me,” Sansa started to sob on the other end of the line. Arya leaned against the wall, dragging a hand through her hair in frustrated confusion. 

“Why would Jon hate you?” That didn’t make sense at all, not if Sansa was calling off her wedding. Even if that weren’t the case, Jon wouldn’t hate her.

“He kissed me,” Sansa said softly, “just now.“ Arya’s head hit the wall, echoing in the foundation of the small house. “I didn’t even know he looked at me like that.”

“Really?” Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to say, but Arya had been on the other side of this ever since Sansa started to work at that office. She spent a good deal of time with Jon, and learned to find the hidden meaning in the words he said. Jon’s silences often spoke volumes, she listened to those too. Ever since her sister got a job sitting eight feet away from him there were little questions, innocent from anyone else, that raised her suspicions. 

“I’m engaged Arya,” Sansa said, as though it settled matters. Arya spent a good deal of time with her sister too, listening mostly. Sansa talked to plan her wedding, to offer Arya advice (mostly good); most of their recent conversations led to Jon. She heard about Harry, the fiancé, less and less. She always thought her sister noticed things, and Jon’s crush, and Sansa’s own feelings seemed very obvious to Arya.

“Ok, but are you happy?” Her question was met with silence. “If you’re not you can change it. You don’t need to be with Jon, but if you aren’t happy you can call off the wedding.”

“That’s not how it works,” 

“Who cares?” Arya could hear the pull of the cord as Sansa wound it around her finger. 

“Jon is great, isn’t he?” Sansa said softly. “I can’t just call off my wedding because Jon likes me though.”

“What about if you like him too?”

“I can’t keep moving from guy to guy because things aren’t what I imagined they’d be like.” 

“Why not?”

“Because nobody wakes up in the dream, it takes work.” Sansa sighed heavily, “fairytales don’t happen. Especially not for me.”

“You have to take a chance on something sometime Sansa.” Arya insisted, because after Joffrey, she knew it was normal for Sansa to let herself attach to the first decent guy who came her way. She wanted better for her sister, not a simply decent life, but one of limitless joy. 

“Maybe,” she heard her sister’s breath catch, “Arya I have to go.” The sound of the phone being set down, and missing the receiver. Then the sound of Sansa breathing Jon’s name. 

Years later, after the drama of canceling a wedding passed; after the family had grown used to seeing Jon around at Sansa’s side, Arya learned the truth of what happened that night. The rehearsal dinner was exactly what she expected it to be. Jon mumbled his way through a short toast, red under the collar of his shirt. Sansa watched him with a shy smile when he talked about the moment he knew he loved her. He sat abruptly, and she watched her sister turn to kiss him on the cheek, and say something soft into his ear. Then Sansa looked over at her and mouthed two words,

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [ tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com.com)


End file.
